


Keep Cool and Carry On

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Asthma, Gen, Pre-Slash, Stupid Title Because WHY TF NOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Barry has an asthma attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Cool and Carry On

Job was simple as could be. Get in, take the loot, get out. Rathaway knew Cold was testing him, but Len approved of the way that didn’t affect his behavior. So far, they were getting along nicely.

Everything was loaded up and ready to go. Lisa gave him a thumbs up from the driver’s seat. Len nodded for Rathaway to get into the van.

That’s when he heard it. Not a guard, or a bang, but hoarse wheezing. Signaling for Lisa to go on ahead, he turned on his heel and followed the noise, already reaching into his jacket’s inner pocket.

He knew that sound, what it meant and what he had to do.

The kid was surprisingly easy on the eyes for all that he looked twelve years old. Scarlet lips and hazel eyes, with lightly gelled brown hair and moles that begged to be mapped out by Len’s tongue. He was doubled over against the wall of a building about a block away from the place the Rogues just hit, fighting for breath. He looked as panicked as could be, and when he saw Len, he tried to ask for help with what little air he had.

“Easy, kid,” Len replied, “this’ll be over soon.”

He pulled out the inhaler from his pocket. “Lucky for you, I haven’t used this yet. Open your mouth.”

The sheer gratitude on the kid’s face was enough to warm something in Cold’s chest. Len tried not to hum appreciatively when those pretty lips eagerly opened up for him. Shit, he needed to get laid. Heists were never conducive for opportunities for sex. But that wasn’t important right now.

Len stuffed the inhaler into the kid’s mouth, holding on even as trembling fingers covered his own. He made sure the kid had a puff before relinquishing his grip, moving to grasp the kid’s shoulder as he counted out his breaths. Eventually the wheezing died down.

“Good?” Len asked.

“Thank you,” the kid croaked, “really, thank you so much. I—” he gave a breathless laugh, “I thought you were gonna mug me.”

“Don’t need to,” Len replied honestly, “just got my paycheck.”

“I’m Barry.”

Len eyed the hand, how it still shook slightly. He took it in his own. “Call me Len.”

“Wow, you’re hand is freezing!” Barry exclaimed. Then he winced, “Sorry, I didn’t mean—”

“Chill out, Barry. I get that a lot.”

“W…was that a pun? Did you just make a pun?”

Len covered his smile with a smirk. “Keep the inhaler. I’ll get another one.”

“Wow, really? Thanks again.”

Len responded by reaching into Barry’s jacket pocket, ignoring the choked noise of surprise, and taking out the kid’s phone. “Ever need help again,” he said, “don’t hesitate to call.”

He leaned in closer than necessary as he replaced the phone. “Be seeing you,” he murmured.

Len left Barry gaping at him long after his bike turned the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
